


HEAT!

by Asinarc



Category: Shazam RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Jack in a dress, Locker Room, M/M, Top Jack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: ヒート！PWP，棒球少年AU，JK制服Jack攻，梗来自：https://weibo.com/1797116524/HpBPTtjPP（有征求过作者可不可以逆）





	HEAT!

**Author's Note:**

> Jack/Asher 斜线有意义  
> 有Asher攻的暗示  
> 更衣室play

 

梗来自：[新浪微博：@-K蛋儿- ](https://weibo.com/1797116524/HpBPTtjPP)

 

* * *

 

 

 

“你拿了我的球棒。”

 

这绝对不是Asher打算说的话，但他也不记得自己想说什么。他刚结束两个小时的训练，被太阳烤得头昏脑涨。汗从他的后颈流进衣服里，他突然不想让Jack靠得这么近。

 

Jack的鼻尖就凑在他的眼前，盯着看就会变对眼。Asher猛地向后躲，撞上更衣柜。这完全是自然的生理反应，就像被嗡嗡的马蜂绕着转。Jack和马蜂也没什么区别，都那么聒噪，恼人，擅自闯进别人的私密空间，碰到皮肤时像被蛰了一样火烧火燎。

 

“唔？”Jack说，他在莫名其妙地笑，把架在肩上的球棒拿下来，“你是投手。”

 

Asher的脸很烫，可能因为紫外线。可能因为Jack的上半身使劲前倾，让他担心对方失去平衡。他拿不准该不该去扶。Jack新换的洗发水的味道钻进他鼻子里，不是因为这个让他结巴。他在口头争辩中向来毫无优势。

 

“我还没有送给你。”Asher说，“还是我的。”

 

“上面写着我的名字。”Jack说。

 

他大概心情很好，拿不准是不是球棒的原因。或许是因为别的。Asher想起来自己原本要说的话，字卡在他的舌头上，他差点咬下来。

 

“你穿着裙子。”

 

Jack看起来恍然大悟。

 

他退后两步，像要给他展示。对方的体温和洗发水飞快逸散，Asher终于得空呼吸。但裙摆随着他的动作翻起来，露出骨节分明的脚踝。Asher拿不准眼睛该看什么地方。

 

“拜托。”Jack说，“你可以好好看着我。”他嘲笑，“你和拉拉队队长睡过觉，不要假装是第一次和穿裙子女孩说话的废物。”

 

“你不是女孩。”Asher指出，“你为什么穿着裙子。”

 

“因为没有裤子了。”Jack说，理所当然，好像这本来就司空见惯，完全没有任何解释的必要。对于Jack来说似乎的确在合理范畴，是Asher表现得大惊小怪。

 

“你还涂了指甲。”

 

Jack大笑。他摊开双手，炫耀自己的新造型。

 

“说点对穿着裙子的人该说的话。”

 

Asher害怕Jack给他出考题，他不知道什么样的回答才会让对方满意。

 

“你很好看？”

 

Jack又发出一阵笑声，看样子是答对了。他再次靠过来，Asher还是扶住了他。他的木头球棒贴着Asher的脸，像他没预料到的突如其来的亲吻。Jack嘴角的笑还没消失，“你也是。”他说。他的尾音挺轻佻，Asher只质疑了一秒其中的认真成分。

 

Jack含着他的下嘴唇，不紧不慢，像他不知道Asher等了很久。Asher完全不相信他没在着急。他的一只手放在Asher的脸颊，手指冰凉，像冷库里拿出的矿泉水瓶。潮湿、缠绵，但和把舌头伸进对方喉咙的热情差得太多。Asher茫然地眨眼，Jack朝Asher灿烂地笑。他的嘴唇咬得像涂了唇膏，稍微汗湿的头发塌下来，反而更像个女孩。

 

“女孩”的球棒抵着他的大腿内侧，他的头向后撞上储物柜，没让自己呻吟出声。他去抓Jack的手，在对方瞳孔里看到自己睁大的眼睛。“这里？”他试图阻止。

 

“我锁门了。”Jack说，“他们会以为人都走光了。你不要出声。”

 

“ **你** 不要出声。”Asher说，把警告原数奉还。Jack向来才是更吵闹的那个，像在黄片镜头前的夸张演出。他抓着Jack的头发，这次要比刚才急切得多。他光靠亲吻就从勃起，大概该归咎于运动和青春期。也可能因为Jack太擅长。他的舌头刮擦着他的上颚，和他卷在一起，几乎碰到舌根。口水流出嘴角，发出黏嗒嗒的声响。

 

球棒的顶端按上他的鼠蹊，几次以后才找到正确的角度，仍让Asher浑身一抖。Jack盯着他的眼睛亮晶晶。他的手伸进Asher的上衣，幸好裤子是松紧带。Asher后知后觉意识到自己浑身是汗，可能还有股味道。淋浴间就在不远处，他们可以过去。但Jack似乎没有停下来的打算。

 

他的脸贴在Asher的内裤上，运动裤被褪到膝盖。他的鼻子蹭着他的睾丸，然后才是嘴。他隔着内裤舔和吮吸，唾液把布料濡湿，包在口腔里，像隔靴搔痒。Asher想自力更生，却被Jack按住手。他的嘴被占着，鼻腔里发出哼声，像某种什么小动物。

 

没有小动物会这样。Asher把Jack乱糟糟的头发捋到脑后，让汗把它们贴在头皮上。Jack还是把Asher的内裤拽了下来，好像喝停Asher只是为了享受。他没再搞什么花样，含住勃起的阴茎，绿色的指尖碰到稀疏的毛发，又去碰囊袋，让Asher忍不住盯着看。他的舌头顶住勃起的顶端，舌尖绕过做过手术的包皮。太大了，他不能一口吞下去，故意发出啧啧的舔舐声。Asher抓紧他的头发，Jack便就势抬起头，用那种无辜眼神看他。

 

他没真的变成女孩。但他跪在Asher面前，裙子铺在他的脚上。Asher的拇指去碰他的脸，碰到他的长睫毛。

 

Jack吐出他的阴茎。Asher想如果这是结束那他可能真的会发火。但Jack复又亲吻他，张着嘴卷他的舌头，嘬他的上唇。Asher能尝到自己的味道，不是什么愉快体验，但Jack的话可以原谅。

 

Asher在回抱的途中卡壳。制服的上衣轻而易举卷起来，让他随便就探进裸露的后背。他倒不是在抱怨这个。裙腰卡在Jack的胯骨上，留下极陌生的触感。他反复徘徊地抚摸。Jack的肌肉单薄而柔软，他没法把一根手指塞进裙腰留下的缝隙。

 

“裙子不是这么解的。”Jack说，语气里只有一点点不耐烦，也不是针对他。Asher顺着向下看，对方裙子的前端被撑得隆起来，像野营帐篷的错误搭建法。Jack抓着裙摆，把裙子掀起来，像学校门口的裸露癖。Asher不合时宜地被逗笑。

 

Jack毫无羞耻心站在那儿，瞪他。

 

Asher说抱歉，抱歉，“你没穿内裤。”

 

“反正也要脱。”Jack满不在乎地说，屈尊俯就地给Asher一个亲吻，“很凉快。”他说，他又亲了一下，“你应该试试。”

 

他不光是热爱接吻，他只是喜欢把所有皮肤都和别人缠在一起，像只章鱼，可惜没有吸盘。他的阴茎摩擦着Asher的会阴，涂了满满一手润滑油。Asher就任由他去做，这也是挺惊奇的。他不是听从指挥的被动类型，但总妥协于Jack的蛮横。

 

Jack熟门熟路摸出安全套。他身上没有口袋，不知道把这些东西都放在哪。或许过于有备而来。他探进去两根手指，指甲刮擦到肠道。Asher皱起眉，Jack喃喃道歉，亲他的脖子和锁骨，手上的动作一点没停。他极具探索精神地寻找Asher的前列腺，旋转着试探，几次抽插以后弯曲手指。Asher弓起背。他抓住Jack的胳膊，Jack比他想象得有力气，毕竟还是一天到晚跑来跑去的精力充沛的年轻人。

 

他把Asher挤在自己的身体和储物柜之间，裙子开始变得碍事，Jack把下摆叼在嘴里。他的勃起在光裸的下半身中格外明显，制服长裙只让画面变得更为诡异。他注意到Asher看他的眼神，故意做鬼脸，眼睛弯起来，摸索着插进去。

 

准备工作不够充分，Asher小声吸气，Jack停在那儿，动作放得很慢。“对不起。”Jack说，脸上毫无愧色，“我太大了。”

 

Asher不骂人，至少不在这种时候骂人。他知道插进Jack身体里时Jack可以连续骂出八百种不重样的脏话，变相展露他对语言掌握的独到。他只翻了个白眼，现在他忙着调整呼吸。Jack挤了更多润滑，抽插开始变得顺畅。

 

Jack的裙子又被放回去，落在他们之间，随着动作摩擦Asher的阴茎，蹭得他难受，又没处可放。他的喘息断断续续，还记着要咬嘴唇遮掩，Jack在他耳边大声呻吟，每一次用力都顶到储物柜发出哐啷的下流声响。Asher试图站稳，但踢到球棒。他不知道该抓着哪儿，身后没有借力支撑的地方。他搂着Jack，手臂攀着他的后颈，扣住他的肩膀，又一点不放心把重量交给他。他们靠得更紧了些，Asher的手插在Jack的头发里，指腹扒着他的头皮。那股洗发水的味道始终像幽灵一样穿梭在空气里。晃动的裙子碰到他的小腿，隔着袜子还能感觉到。他们又在用力亲吻，或者Jack单纯为了把舌头放在他的嘴里，更多肌肤相触。他的腿卡在Asher的两腿之间，膝盖碰到他的。

 

Asher去握自己的阴茎，却碰到Jack的手。Jack比他擅长这些东西，比如长笛，比如球棒，比如他第一次爬上他的床给他一个手活。他的手上有一层茧，指甲的颜色格外突兀。他握住Asher的阴茎就像他一贯以来的精巧动作，和自己的节奏上下撸动。Asher的心脏砰砰地跳，声音几乎盖过别的，盖过Jack的小声喃喃和长长的呻吟。Jack不是那么有耐心，动作精准却粗暴，像只横冲直撞的苍蝇——马蜂。他的速度越来越快，放纵他毗邻顶点。Asher射在他的手里，Jack的高潮紧随而至，用力咬在他的肩膀上，像只牙没长全的乳犬，发出情不自禁的声音。

 

他们靠在一起喘息，上气不接下气。Jack用手拢Asher湿漉漉的头发，戴着的帽子早就不知道什么时候掉到什么地方。Asher抓住他的手，慢悠悠地亲他的关节。确实挺好看的。他想。Jack长长地倚靠在他的身上，像打哈欠的猫。他的后背被硌得疼，但他没想起来要抱怨。

 

他们得去淋浴间，早在一个钟头以前他就该做这件事。Jack后退一步，Asher看到他抬起胳膊时露出的肚子上面有自己留下的干涸精液。他蹬掉鞋子，赤脚走开，把它们乱七八糟留在地上。在打开淋浴喷头前甚至没费心脱掉衣服。水把他们浇透，让Jack的头发乖顺地贴在脸颊边，几乎睁不开眼。Asher在对方张开的嘴唇里尝到自来水里氯的味道，Jack的两只手都捧着他的脸。现在他的制服完完全全贴在他的身上。裙子没了版型，只能看见，呃，轮廓。

 

“生日快乐。”Asher突然没头没脑地说。

 

Jack哼了一声，不过像是在笑。

 

“还早着呢。”他说，从脸上滴下来的水没减缓他的语速，“你给我准备了生日礼物，不知道我什么时候过生日。好极了，惊喜。”

 

他好像没在生气，但Asher独自沉浸在尴尬之中。Jack的手指插在他的头发里，在水流中捋开干涩的结。“没什么。”Jack随便地说，“我们可以庆祝点别的。考试，比赛，你家的狗掉毛。”

 

“掉毛不错。”Asher说，他咧了咧嘴角，脑袋碰上Jack的额头，“说明夏天到了。夏天不错。”

 

“夏天不错。”Jack重复道。他张着嘴呼吸，把流进嘴里的水咽下肚子，短暂地给了Asher一个吻，“夏天快乐。”

 

 

END


End file.
